A conventional decoration member 6 is shown in FIG. 6 and generally includes a transparent body with a space defined therein and decoration pieces 61 are received in the space. FIG. 7 shows a decoration cup 7 which has space defined between an inner wall 72 and an outer wall 73. A decoration liquid 71 is received in the space between the inner wall 72 and the outer wall 73. However, users have to shake the cup 7 that the decoration liquid 71 flows within the space. Once there is no such an exterior force applied to the cup 7, the decoration liquid 71 is stationary and cannot display a vivid and movable decoration feature.
The present invention intends to provide a decoration cap for a container and the cup can be easily connected with the container and a combination of liquid is filed in the space in the cap. A plurality of decoration pieces are in the combination of liquid and the decoration pieces are movable due to change of temperature.